


Гордиев узел

by Luchenza



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [25]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Их случайная встреча стала судьбоносной: между Альбусом и Ньютом протянулась связь, стянувшая их души подобием короткого поводка. Можно было бы смириться с этим и немного ослабить невидимую, но прочную нить, однако Ньют вообще не хотел душить себя таким ошейником.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Гордиев узел

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть арт by Larsonschase! Большое тебе спасибо за таких прекрасных Ньюта и Альбуса)))  
> (Осторожно, nc-17)  
> https://images2.imgbox.com/40/22/owKUyyLT_o.jpg  
> Артер: https://larsonschase.tumblr.com

Ньют поднял выше воротник пальто, досадуя, что забыл дома шарф. В этом году октябрь выдался совсем ненастным, ещё хуже обычного, и вывески магазинов уныло полоскались на ветру, а прохожие мокли под нескончаемыми дождями. В магловском Лондоне туман стал до того плотным, что машин на дорогах было меньше обычного, а те, что остались, плелись со скоростью флоббер-червей.

«...А также оповещаем всех слушателей "Чародейского радио", что целители Мунго крайне не рекомендуют сейчас колдовать на большие расстояния во избежание случайных осечек, травм и разбирательств с соседями! — жизнерадостно вещал голос из фонарного столба Косого переулка. — Дорис, не напомните ли тот недавний случай с гномом? Что с ним случилось?»

«С ним-то ничего, — ответил мрачным басом голос неведомой Дорис. — А вот с маглом, в которого он прилетел...»

Ньют не стал дослушивать и забежал во «Флориш и Блоттс». Дверь закрылась за ним, тренькнув колокольчиком, шум дождя словно выключили, равно как и все звуки оживлённой улицы. В книжном магазине царила сухая пыльная тишина, по-своему уютная. Ньюту нравилось здесь бывать, хотя читал он обычно лишь для дела, а что-то новое по его профилю появлялось тут нечасто.

Почему-то на ум пришёл Тесей, который тоже любил книги, и, наверное, то была общая их с Ньютом черта, унаследованная от матери. В старом семейном доме книги властвовали безраздельно, занимая всё свободное пространство.

Даже мимолётное воспоминание о Тесее отозвалось болью, и Ньют поспешно выбросил брата из головы, направляясь к дальним полкам у стен. Другие посетители мешали пройти, толпясь у стеллажей художественной литературы, но в разделе, нужном Ньюту, редко кто бывал, разве что залётный коллега из отдела существ.

Однако этого человека Ньют не ожидал здесь увидеть.

Альбус Дамблдор с интересом рассматривал корешки, не прикасаясь к ним, и обернулся на звук шагов. Он был одет в пальто, такое же мокрое, как и у Ньюта, с полей шляпы падали на пол дождевые капли.

— Здравствуй, — доброжелательно сказал Дамблдор, как будто не слишком удивившись встрече.

Ньют стушевался. Он скомканно поздоровался, недоумевая, что его бывший учитель забыл в Косом переулке в разгар учебного года. Впрочем, Дамблдор после короткого рукопожатия отвернулся, обратив всё своё внимание на — Ньют присмотрелся — десятитомный труд о кентаврах. Ньюту пришлось сделать вид, что его чрезвычайно увлекло старое издание детской энциклопедии о волшебных животных. Он плохо понимал, почему не хочет говорить с Дамблдором, но в последние месяцы любые люди из прошлого вызывали у Ньюта отторжение, поэтому он тесно общался лишь с коллегами и старым приятелем из драконьего лагеря, в котором они вместе работали в Карпатах.

— Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, — сказал сзади Дамблдор. — Последний раз мы пересекались... хм, незадолго до окончания войны?

Ньют угукнул. Он помнил их встречу в Министерстве. Ньют тогда отметил, что в бороде Дамблдора появилась преждевременная седина, а глаза запали, но в те годы никто не выглядел цветущим и полным жизни, если уж на то пошло.

— Слышал, ты работаешь над книгой?

Что?..

— Откуда? — резко спросил Ньют, развернувшись. Теперь они с Дамблдором стояли вплотную друг к другу в узком проходе.

— Читал статьи в «Ежемесячном алхимике». Твои научные амбиции вызывают уважение, хотя я бы посоветовал печататься в «Друиде». В «Алхимике» редакторы не слишком лояльны к революционным идеям.

— И всё же я не упоминал...

— Вскользь. Но могу не говорить об этом, если не хочешь.

Ньют и сам не мог понять, отчего так взвинтился. Книгу он пока вынашивал в голове, толковых разработок не было, одни черновики. Наверное, его пугало само это слово, «книга», как нечто определённое в отличие от его, Ньюта, бестолковых записей и рисунков из путешествий.

— Извините, — пробормотал Ньют. Присутствие Дамлбдора начало его тяготить. — Я лучше пойду.

Они распрощались, и Ньют двинулся обратно, чувствуя спиной внимательный взгляд. Миновав стойку кассы, Ньют ускорился, в два длинных шага достиг двери и уже почти взялся за ручку...

В груди резко дёрнуло, мир покачнулся. Боль была нестерпимой. Едва устояв на нетвёрдых ногах, Ньют услышал свой стон словно издалека и успел краем глаза заметить людей, сгрудившихся рядом. Они безмолвно ахали — все звуки заглушил треск в ушах.

В глазах потемнело, и Ньют привалился к стенке стеллажа, сползая по ней на пол и закрывая глаза. Плохо было невыразимо, на лбу выступил холодный пот.

— _Энервейт!_ — прозвучало совсем близко.

Очень хотелось сказать, что в заклинаниях нет нужды, но губы не слушались. Ньют с усилием открыл глаза и прямо над собой увидел Дамблдора — тот был очень бледен. Вокруг них сгрудились люди, некоторые с палочкой наготове, и продавец жестами просил их разойтись. Ньют был ему за это благодарен: даже стеллажи, казалось, нависали, как опасные исполины, грозя обрушиться со всей тяжестью стоящих на них книг.

— Слава Мерлину, Ньют. — Дамблдор отвернулся, что-то негромко сказал продавцу и выслушал его ответ. — Нет, не думаю, что нужны целители. Благодарю, мне тоже уже лучше.

— У меня был в подсобке Укрепляющий настой, — раздался голос продавца.

Ньюту помогли сесть в одно из наколдованных в проходе кресел, и Дамблдор тяжело опустился во второе. Толпа вокруг них начала редеть. Вскоре продавец, невысокий лысеющий маг с подвижным лицом, принёс две кружки, пахнущие до боли знакомо — на войне они частенько варили это зелье и себе, и драконам.

— Давно я такого сильного эффекта не наблюдал, — сказал он бодро. — Удачи вам.

— Спасибо, — степенно ответил Дамблдор, и только тогда Ньют начал понимать. Наверное, он ещё дополнительно ударился головой — затылок гудел, мысли путались.

— Связь? — вопросил он, едва двигая языком.

— Она самая.

— То есть вы и я... Но профессор, как же...

— Зови меня Альбус. — Дамблдор протянул руку Ньюту. Дневной свет за окном лишь подчеркнул его бледность, причина которой стала ясна. — Теперь мы в одной лодке.

Дамблдор тоже держался за грудь и едва заметно морщился, хмуря брови. Ньют вполне его понимал: ныло сильно, как болела бы свежая рана, в солнечном сплетении будто кто-то царапался когтями, дышать было трудно, двигаться — невыносимо. Ньют от боли прикусил язык.

Он изо всех сил старался не паниковать, но не получалось.

— Надо проверить, — сказал Ньют напористо. — Давайте. Сейчас.

— Ньют...

Пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы подняться, не застонав. Продавец резко взмахнул палочкой, поднимая в воздух накренившуюся в руке кружку.

— Альбус, — сказал Ньют просительно, и Дамблдор вздохнул. Он выжидал, и Ньют понял, что шагать придётся самому.

Он развернулся к стеллажам и начал считать.

Один шаг, второй... пятый...

Ньют обернулся. Дамблдор смотрел на него с печальной улыбкой.

На тринадцатом шаге грудь снова схватило, тошнота накатила внезапно, и Ньют качнулся, как от приступа морской болезни. Сглотнув, он прижался к ближайшему шкафу и понял, что ни о чём не мечтает сейчас так сильно, как о прекращении этой мерзкой боли.

— Вернись, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Дамблдор. Ньют едва расслышал эту просьбу.

Значит, ему было так же больно, и это всё правда. Ньют не мог поверить, что это случилось — вот так неожиданно, и хватило лишь одной случайной встречи, единственного рукопожатия. Занятый жалостью к себе, Ньют прозевал момент, когда Дамблдор встал и поблагодарил продавца за Укрепляющее зелье, призвав шляпу нетвёрдой рукой.

— Первым делом нам лучше в Министерство, — сказал Дамблдор уже на улице, едва они вышли из магазина. — Медлить бессмысленно. А потом уже аппарируем в Хогвартс.

— Зачем?

Пальцы вдруг схватили Ньюта за локоть — путь пролегал через толпу у нового кафе с разноцветными пирогами. От запахов Ньюта опять затошнило.

— Потому что и тебе, и мне придётся брать отпуск.

* * *

Ещё давно, в Хогвартсе, Ньют хотел, чтобы связь вдруг обнаружилась между ним и Литой. Даже дети курса так с третьего уже понимали, что значит вся эта чехарда, и многие втайне завидовали ранним счастливчикам, которых переселяли парами в отдельные комнаты и обучали, как растягивать связь, которая поначалу всегда и у всех была слишком короткой.

— Я бы не хотела этого, — заявила Лита однажды. Ньют от удивления повернулся к ней так резко, что едва не ударился виском об оконное стекло. — Похоже на ошейник с поводком, а что может быть хуже?

— И ты бы разрезала связь? — спросил Ньют, которому становилось не по себе от самой этой мысли.

— Да.

Лита была предельно серьёзна. Ньют совсем поник духом.

— Говорят, это очень больно, — пробормотал он и сконфуженно, вполголоса добавил: — А ведь у связанных пар самые здоровые дети…

Рядом фыркнули.

— Я не боюсь боли. Я боюсь несвободы. Мне кажется, это самое ужасное, что только может быть — оказаться пристёгнутым намертво к человеку, который не вызывает у тебя никаких чувств. Даже если можешь уйти от него на другой конец города — всё равно это мало что меняет.

— Такое ведь не всегда случается, — горячо возразил Ньют, придвигаясь ближе и ненароком касаясь рукой тёплого бедра в колючей шерстяной юбке. — Посмотри на Маркуса с Эмили...

— Ньют, они же и так встречались. А моя соседка по комнате в ужасе от того, что её связало с тупоголовым троллем Флавиусом!

Ньют поморщился — он хорошо знал, о ком говорила Лита. Да уж, не повезло.

— И они теперь думают о разрезе. Ты романтик, — сказала Лита с сочувствием, едва заметно отодвигаясь от его руки. — Надеюсь, тебе повезёт, а мне такой ерунды и даром не надо.

Конечно же, она впоследствии изменила своё мнение, когда оказалась связана с Тесеем. Ньют узнал об этом совершенно случайно, никто даже не удосужился его оповестить, и на семейном ужине он едва высидел до десерта, трусливо сбежав во время перемены блюд. Лита, разумеется, всё поняла, и её взгляд говорил: «Прости».

Наверное, они с Тесеем и правда друг другу нравились. Высокий, широкоплечий брат и маленькая хрупкая Лита — они отчего-то смотрелись удивительно гармонично и казались частью одного целого. Ньют в жизни так не ревновал, как в тот день. Прошло два месяца, но он и сейчас отлично помнил всю последовавшую беседу с братом, который поймал Ньюта через неделю после этого случая, в конце рабочего дня.

— Я знаю, что надо было тебе сказать, — хмуро повторял Тесей раз за разом, когда они шли по Сент-Джеймскому парку. — Но каждый раз, как пытался подобрать слова, понимал, что это всё не то. Ньют... Я не со зла, ты же знаешь.

Последняя фраза была произнесена с вопросительной интонацией. Не дождавшись ответа, Тесей засунул руки в карманы брюк, на его лицо набежала тень, оно ожесточилось.

— Лита не твоя собственность, — сказал Тесей резко.

— И не твоя тоже! — вспылил Ньют.

Тесей вдруг остановился, потёр глаза.

— Юпитер, ты злишься, значит, ты не прав. Так сложилась судьба, и придётся это принять — не только тебе, всем нам. Мы с Литой… нам хорошо вдвоём, — сказал брат, как будто оправдываясь. — Прошу тебя, отойди в сторону.

Он тяжело опустился на скамью и покачал головой. Во всей его фигуре сквозило неодобрение, но взгляд, который Ньют поймал на себе, был сочувственным.

Ньют нерешительно сжал и разжал кулак, размышляя, не сесть ли рядом.

В действительности он не злился ни на Тесея, ни на Литу. Он не мог найти в себе этого чувства, даже зная, что так ему станет легче. Злился он лишь на себя — за то, что не смог заслужить любви Литы, хотя внутренне понимал: он просто совсем другой человек, не такой, как Тесей, а у каждого есть предпочтения.

Но Лита… Быстро же она дала добровольно посадить себя в клетку.

— Как быстро люди меняют свои убеждения, — произнёс Ньют с горечью и отвернулся от Тесея, пытаясь понять, куда идти, чтобы попасть домой. Мерлин, да в какой же части парка они сейчас?

— О чём ты? — крикнул вслед удивлённый Тесей. — Эй! Ньют!

Послышался хруст гравия — Тесей приближался, — и тогда Ньют досадливо махнул рукой и аппарировал.

* * *

— Как захочешь есть, скажи.

Ньют кивнул. Он сидел в чужом кресле, нахохлившись, не желая ужинать и избегая попыток Дамблдора завязать разговор. Дамблдор всё происходящее с ними воспринимал стоически и не выказывал удивления или разочарования. Сидя на диване напротив, он читал, и его оценивающий взгляд периодически поднимался на Ньюта. Шуршали страницы книги. Ньют забрался на кресло с ногами и, чтобы отвлечься, начал осматривать своё новое жилище.

Домики в Хогсмиде снаружи выглядели игрушечными, но квартира, наспех обставленная сегодня Дамблдором, заставляла забыть об этом первом впечатлении — то была квартира учёного. Поначалу, едва Ньют вошёл, ему показалось, что он то ли снова в старой комнате Тесея, то ли в библиотеке — книжные шкафы были всюду, заполненные огромными томами и тонкими журналами, учебниками и научной литературой. Книги совершенно отчётливо ворчали, будто им очень не нравился новый гость. В остальном меблировка была скудной, вокруг было лишь самое необходимое, только две вещи выбивались из обстановки: большой портрет худенькой девочки с грустным лицом и резная шкатулка на угловом столике, рассмотреть которую пока не было возможности.

Альбус сидел совсем рядом, буквально в паре ярдов от Ньюта, но дискомфорт в груди снова начал нарастать. Ощущения были препротивные, будто кто-то запустил руку внутрь и сжал в кулаке сердце.

— Я тоже это чувствую, — сказал Дамблдор негромко, и Ньют, кивнув, с неохотой пересел к нему на диван. Боль поутихла, уступив место странной, незнакомой нежности.

— Знаешь, на что это похоже? — спросил Альбус в воздух. — На любовные зелья. В обоих случаях мы не можем выбрать партнёра, всё решается за нас. Кого-то, впрочем, вполне устраивает, что выбор делают сверху. Очень легко сказать себе: это судьба — и смириться.

У Ньюта отлегло от сердца.

— Значит, мы мыслим одинаково? — спросил он. — Вы думаете о том же?

— О чём?

— О разрезе.

Дамблдор помолчал.

— Я думаю, с этим лучше повременить.

— Но почему? — непонимающе уставился на него Ньют. — Профессор, вы же только что...

— Альбус.

— Да, да. Но разве это не противоречит...

На него посмотрели очень серьёзно:

— Такие решения впопыхах не принимаются.

Ньют недоумённо замер. Что происходит? Ведь очевидно, что они не подходят друг другу, и связь между ними — злая шутка природы. Они даже не смогли бы завести ребёнка. С точки зрения эволюции это бессмысленно.

Но не успел Ньют раскрыть рот снова, как Дамблдор поднялся с дивана.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил он, и стало ясно, что он хочет вынести разговор за пределы тесной комнаты, в холодную хмарь под низким небом. Ньют не возражал. Квартира давила со всех сторон, опутывая его неуютной чуждостью, как верёвками.

Они вышли наружу и направились в сторону железнодорожной станции. Первый снег, мокрый и неприятный, оседал на волосах и пальто. Из кармана выбрался Пикетт, чтобы поглазеть на новое для него зрелище, и ловил палочками-пальцами снежинки. Людей вокруг было немного, большинство явно торопились по домам или в тепло немногочисленных кафе и баров.

Дамблдор вдруг вынул портсигар и остановился, чтобы закурить. Ньют глядел на него во все глаза, как Пикетт на снежинки.

— Теперь давай поговорим по существу. — Сигаретный дым поднимался в воздух витками, и взгляд сползал по ним на цветные скаты крыш. — Я предлагаю обсудить перспективы.

— Мне всё это не нужно, — с ходу сказал Ньют. — Я привык быть один.

Дамблдор не спешил отвечать на это, и возникшая пауза прозвучала вежливым сомнением.

— Правда? — поинтересовался он тоном, который Ньюту совсем не понравился.

— Да.

Сказано это было с ожесточением. В конце концов, печали Ньюта не касались Дамблдора.

— До сих пор не утихают споры, дар это или проклятье. С какой стороны ни взгляни, связь — это ограничение свободы воли, необходимость привыкать к человеку, которого зачастую до этого даже в глаза не видел. Нам будет проще, мы неплохо друг друга знаем. — В глазах напротив мелькнул весёлый огонёк. — Никогда не стоит рубить сплеча — это недальновидно. В твоём поспешном решении говорит молодость.

Вот это было уж совсем обидно.

— Я одиночка, — упорствовал Ньют. — И путешественник. Это накладывает… ограничения. Так что не нужно, пожалуйста, приписывать мне глупость.

— Я ничего подобного не имел в виду. Просто прошу тебя повременить, не более.

— Как я могу сделать разрез, если вы… ты не согласен? — пробурчал Ньют, осознавший, что проиграл.

— С моей стороны это сущее коварство, — согласился Альбус. — Но никогда не стоит спешить с решением, которое нельзя отменить.

* * *

Эта ночь у обоих была неспокойной. Ньют на своей кровати, придвинутой почти вплотную к кровати Альбуса, смотрел на его силуэт и слушал дыхание — слишком частое для спящего человека. За окном была глухая, нервирующая тишина, которую нарушали только капли, мерно стучащие о карниз. Снег уже начал таять.

Ньют то проваливался в дрёму, то снова просыпался. Снилось всё на свете: и драконы, и брат, почему-то в военной форме, и высокие, в Биг-Бен высотой, стопки черновиков будущей книги. Ньют приходил от них в ужас, не понимая, как осилить всю эту информацию, на сортировку которой ему не хватит и жизни.

Он проснулся.

Альбус дышал звучно и тяжело, как дышит курящий много лет человек, и было очевидно, что он наконец заснул. Ньют проворочался на постели ещё с полчаса, посмотрел, щурясь, на часы и уставился в потолок. Тот терялся во тьме, лишь блик от карманных часов, поймавших свет фонаря, заскользил по стенам. Ньют забавы ради покачал часы за цепочку, рассматривая скачущий блик. Так он иногда играл с Пикеттом, который очень любил гоняться за солнечными зайчиками.

Постель стала слишком жаркой, и Ньют поднялся; ступни, по ощущениям, встали не на пол, а на лёд. Грудь, к счастью, больше не ныла, лишь слабо саднила, но взамен накатило уныние.

Ньют сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, выходя из спальни. Пожалуй, он был не прочь посидеть в гостиной с разожжённым камином и в одиночестве, возможно, привести свои записи в порядок, ведь он покидал их не глядя в чемодан, спеша собрать нужное к переезду. Конечно, он не собирался жить у Альбуса всё время и через пару недель вернулся бы в свою квартиру, хоть теперь и не один, но книга не могла больше ждать. Написать её Ньют полагал своим долгом.

Он считал шаги, продвигаясь к гостиной. Дверь даже не скрипнула, когда Ньют пролез в узкую щель между ней и косяком. Он остановился в нерешительности, и взгляд упал на шкатулку, чей замок слабо светился в темноте. Казалось, она следит за каждым движением незваного гостя этим единственным глазом.

Ньюта одолело жгучее любопытство. Он направился к шкатулке, гадая, каким заклинанием она запечатана и зачем это Дамблдору. Тот не доверяет ему?

До шкатулки оставалось совсем немного, Ньют уже протягивал руку, но тут в груди противно заныло, невидимая нить натянулась, как струна, отдаваясь тонким звоном в ушах. Ньют, встав столбом на месте, зашипел от досады. Шкатулка маячила в двух шагах и ехидно дразнила мерцающим замочком на золотых петлях.

Пришлось возвращаться. Дамблдор, к счастью, так и не проснулся, лишь морщился во сне. Ньют бесстрастно оглядел его, ощутив острый дискомфорт — сразу вспомнилась школа и то, как он боготворил своего профессора в те годы к вящему неудовольствию Тесея, который почему-то всегда его недолюбливал.

Спать в одной комнате со своим учителем — пусть и бывшим — было неприятно. Проще уважать человека, когда он отдалён от тебя, а чем ближе ты, тем настойчивее вторгается быт в идеальный образ. Ньют и после школы испытывал отголоски былой привязанности к Дамблдору, и если бы не случившееся, возможно, Ньют всё-таки спустя какое-то время послал бы сову с предложением о встрече, и было бы несколько ни к чему не обязывающих бесед в парке или кафе.

Он потёр грудь. Говорят, если приблизиться к своей паре на расстояние считаных дюймов, испытываешь нечто вроде… эйфории? Эдакий искусственный восторг, заменитель любви. Если бы не это, разделённых пар стало бы в разы больше.

В школе он боялся боли разделения, но душевная боль гораздо сильнее.

Альбус вдруг повернулся к нему, привстал, и Ньют торопливо скользнул в свою постель.

— У меня есть сонное зелье, — донеслось с соседней кровати.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Ньют, поспешно отворачиваясь и закутываясь в одеяло до ушей.

Часы пробили четыре утра. Начинался первый официальный день совместного отпуска.

* * *

До самого вечера Ньют, чтобы отрешиться, разбирал свои черновики, оккупировав единственный диван. То и дело он запускал руку в стоящее рядом блюдо с печеньем и в задумчивости жевал, поправляя карандашом свои эскизы. Рисовал Ньют сносно, что он и сам прекрасно знал, и ему доводилось брать пару уроков у художников. Это, конечно, нельзя было назвать серьёзным обучением, но Альбус всё равно был впечатлён.

— Замечательные драконы, — сказал он уважительно, взяв лист с крупным изображением украинского сталебрюхого, которого Ньют ещё и раскрасил. — Я таких даже не видел.

— Сталебрюхие встречались нам в Карпатах, — произнёс Ньют невнятно, с печеньем во рту, и взял паузу, чтобы прожевать. — Вот эту — это самочка, видите гребень над носом? — её мы нашли раненой у подножия горы. Похоже, подбили снарядом. Я очень долго её выхаживал, но потом пришлось отпустить, наши драконы волновались из-за присутствия незнакомого…

— Чем всё закончилось? — спросил Альбус.

— С ней? Не знаю. Больше не видел.

— С миссией.

Ньют растерянно почесал лоб, потянулся за очередным печеньем и, наткнувшись на пустоту, смутился.

— Подвели под нарушение Статута и свернули, — сказал он сконфуженно, быстро убрав руку от тарелки. — И правильно. Драконы должны быть свободны.

— Как и все живые твари, — заметил Альбус.

Ньют покосился на него. Спросить или нет?..

— Может быть, сегодня начать? — вскользь поинтересовался он, зная, что его поймут правильно.

Альбус, гладя подбородок, стоял у одного из книжных шкафов, но он раздумывал явно не над тем, какую взять книгу.

— Всякая свобода, — сказал он наконец звучно, Ньют даже вздрогнул, — имеет свои пределы. Мы можем быть против, можем возмущаться этому, но всё же у человека свободы в разы меньше, чем у его природных собратьев.

Говоря это, он отходил всё дальше, и голос доносился уже из коридора. Ньют нервно дёрнул ногой, чувствуя натяжение невидимой нити.

— В действительности я думаю, что связь — это самый простой способ природы напомнить нам об этом, и… И считаю, что хватит на сегодня, — раздалось из спальни мученическое. — Как ты думаешь? Продержимся пару минут?

Ньют ничего хорошего не думал и хватался за грудь, оттягивая рубашку. На лбу выступил пот. Кажется, Альбус сделал ещё один шаг.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Ньют спустя несколько мучительных минут и с облегчением ощутил, как боль уходит.

Альбус снова появился в дверях, такой же взмокший от напряжения. Ньют сам потянулся к нему — это не было осознанным желанием, а всего лишь потребностью, инстинктом. Едва ли осознавая, что делает, он схватил его за руки, подтаскивая к себе на диван, да так и не выпустил их после.

Пальцы дружески сжали в ответ. Становилось легче.

— Почему сейчас? — пробормотал Ньют, обращаясь к потолку. — Почему не в школе?..

— Этого никто не знает, — услышал он в ответ.

— Но я читал твои статьи, — запротестовал Ньют, — в том же журнале, где и меня печатали. Там было что-то про — как это называлось?.. — гены, кажется. Из научных разработок маглов, которые открыли, что по генам можно предсказать…

— …всего лишь возможного партнёра, но никак не точную дату установления связи.

— Если бы можно было этого избежать… — Ньют наконец обнаружил, что держит Альбуса за руки, и смутился донельзя. Он ослабил хватку, но это не осталось незамеченным.

— Здесь нет ничего такого, Ньют. Мы стали своего рода семьёй…

— У меня есть семья, — огрызнулся Ньют, рывком высвобождая руки и хватаясь за карандаш, как за соломинку. — И большего мне не нужно.

— Семья в привычном понимании — это зачастую люди, с которыми видишься по расписанию годовых праздников, а порой и вовсе ограничиваешься перепиской. Извини, если я неправ, — мягко заметил Альбус.

Ньюту возразить было нечего. В семейном доме он давно уже не появлялся, поддерживая связь лишь с Тесеем, и то реже, чем раньше — а всё из-за Литы. К счастью, Тесей не торопил события, не настаивал на встречах, а его обстоятельные письма были более чем информативны.

— И у вас так? — спросил Ньют, глянув искоса на лицо. Альбус нахмурился.

— У меня есть брат, Аберфорт. Я даже не уверен, как он сейчас выглядит, но если тоже отрастит бороду, то мы с ним обретём определённую схожесть. Увы, только внешнюю.

Ньют не был уверен, как реагировать на это признание, но Альбус вдруг улыбнулся.

— Я не принуждаю в ответ делиться со мной рассказами про семью, я просто приводил пример. Но было бы неплохо сообщить друг другу немного о собственных привычках — ради комфортного сосуществования. Я вот, например, обычно не люблю, когда съедают всё моё печенье, но тебе это позволено.

Альбус весело сверкнул глазами. Ньют хмыкнул, покрутив в пальцах карандаш.

— Странно, что ты так поздно меня встретил, — сказал Ньют рассеянно, снова принимаясь за наброски драконов. — Обычно первую пару находят раньше. Я бы скорее предположил, что стал вторым по счёту.

— Всё случается, — произнёс Альбус без выражения.

Он продолжал следить, как Ньют поправляет рисунки, но совершенно не докучал разговорами и даже заставил забыть о своём присутствии. Ньют, полностью погрузившись в черновики, вполголоса ругался, лез сверять даты в путевой дневник, озадаченно чесал нос заточенным грифелем и подолгу рассматривал собственные пейзажи в виде полуразрушенных деревень на подступах к передовой. Никаких вопросов не поступало, Ньют даже начал думать, что Альбус попросту заснул, но нет — тот читал журнал.

Пожалуй, это можно было назвать уютом: Ньют наконец-то смог полностью расслабиться и погрузиться в себя. Даже Пикетт, казалось, уловил его настроение и не просил поиграть с ним. Заканчивая первый черновик статьи о драконах, Ньют был чрезвычайно собой доволен: начало положено, а значит, эта работа ему по плечу.

Альбус поднялся и проследовал к двери, Ньют остановил его смущённым кашлем.

— Надо спуститься ненадолго за ужином, — оповестил Альбус, и Ньют кивнул. — Что-то ещё?

— Я никогда не ем на кухне или в столовой, — сказал Ньют жмурясь, будто раскрывая страшную тайну. — И не люблю делиться.

Альбус издал фыркающий смешок.

— Но зато я отлично готовлю любые блюда с картофелем, — добавил Ньют поспешно.

— На том и порешим.

Альбус вышел в коридор. Ньют моргнул и поднялся с дивана, улыбаясь, как дурак, и припадая на отсиженную ногу. Ну и ладно, готовить так готовить.

Выходя из гостиной, он снова бросил задумчивый взгляд на шкатулку.

* * *

Шли дни, похожие друг на друга, как близнецы. Ньют отчаянно скучал, тоскуя по оживлённому Лондону, а ещё больше — по Африке, куда ездил год назад. Будни были расцвечены только редкими вылазками вместе с Альбусом в Хогвартс и на Косую аллею, и Ньют ошалело разглядывал привычные интерьеры школы и детей, которые с любопытством на него косились. Альбуса здесь любили, и несколько раз даже возникали ситуации, когда Ньюта отрезало от него галдящей толпой младшекурсников, спрашивающих, когда профессор вернётся к ним.

— Довольно скоро, — обещал Альбус со свойственной ему неопределённостью и отстранял учеников, чтобы пробиться к Ньюту, который всё ещё — и это было неприятно осознавать — слабо отличался внешностью и сложением от семикурсников.

Возвращаться в Хогвартс было приятно, но всё же школа являлась тем самым прошлым, которое Ньют хотел оставить позади. Холодными вечерами под треск камина он рассказывал Альбусу об Африке, и рука сама набрасывала бескрайние саванны, магловских животных вроде бежевых, в цвет песка, львов, и на голубом безоблачном небе появлялись силуэты фениксов. Их Альбус очень любил, как Ньют успел узнать.

— Я хотел бы вернуться, — сказал Ньют бездумно одним таким вечером. — Может быть, снова в Египет... Или отправиться в Южный Судан. Слышал, там часто рассказывают легенды о нунду.

В ответ он получил молчание. Ньют поднял голову, завершив штриховку, и наткнулся на виноватый взгляд.

— Я мог бы отправиться с тобой во время летних каникул, — предложил Альбус, на что Ньют только фыркнул и покачал головой, даже не став утруждать себя аргументами против.

Им удавалось уже отдаляться друг от друга на приличное расстояние, достаточное, чтобы совершать в одиночку мелкие дела в пределах пары десятков ярдов. На Хогвартс уже не хватало, и в случаях, когда приходилось туда наведываться, Ньют плёлся за Альбусом, чувствуя себя балластом. Зачем ему Ньют, оставалось загадкой.

Своё недовольство Ньют пока держал при себе, лишь иногда высказываясь прямо в письмах к Тесею, отношения с которым постепенно налаживались. Но в последние дни, как назло, его сипуха больше не прилетала прямо с утра, назойливо и громко стучась клювом в подёрнутое морозными узорами окно. Ньют просыпался сам, смотрел на пустой карниз и вяло следил за попытками Пикетта вскарабкаться на фикус.

Но в один день ситуация накалилась.

Ближе к ночи, когда Ньют бесцельно бродил среди книжных стеллажей, перенесённых сюда прямиком из Хогвартса — это подтверждалось вырезанными на боковинах гербами школы, — в окно гостиной требовательно постучали. Ньют уже было обрадовался, что это запоздавший ответ Тесея, и издал вздох разочарования, когда увидел незнакомую министерскую сову. Альбус, ставивший рядом опыты с собственной кровью, уже снимал защитные перчатки.

— Письмо мне, — сказал Ньют озадаченно, вертя конверт в пальцах. — От моего начальника. Странно, что ему понадобилось?..

Взрезав конверт палочкой, Ньют вынул лист бумаги и углубился в чтение. Первым, на что упал его взгляд, было слово «Африка».

Потом он увидел заветное «командировка».

Дочитав, Ньют долго держал письмо, трогая печать отдела, словно не мог поверить, настоящее ли оно. Радость в мгновение ока сменилась унынием, а потом злостью.

— По какому поводу послание? — спросил Альбус встревоженно.

Отвечать ему было тяжело, словно рот набили плюй-камнями.

— Одобрили мой старый запрос на командировку, — сказал Ньют коротко. — В Африку. Сроком на три недели.

Повисла пауза. Альбус стянул вторую перчатку.

— Когда?

Ньюту не нужно было смотреть на календарь, он быстро всё подсчитал и оценил с горечью министерскую бюрократию — даже будь всё благополучно, времени бы оставалось впритык на сбор сопроводительной документации.

— Через тринадцать дней.

Альбус сел на стул, подпёр ладонью подбородок, в задумчивости глядя на образцы. Ньют же бессознательно разглаживал помявшееся в пальцах письмо. Он так ждал этого разрешения, копя деньги на приглянувшийся в Косом переулке чемодан с тремя вместительными комнатами... Оставалось всего ничего, пара галлеонов, которые можно было одолжить у Тесея.

— Ньют? — тихо позвал Альбус.

Даже захоти Альбус поехать с ним, разрешения он не имеет, а в Африке с этим чрезвычайно строго, Ньют ещё помнил порядки на египетской таможне. Получение разрешения — это долгий процесс, в Министерстве ничего не бывает быстро, и даже если Тесей поможет...

Но от Тесея всё ещё нет писем.

— Ньют, — сказал Альбус чуть громче.

Бесполезно, бессмысленно. Ему придётся отказаться лишь потому, что Альбус не желал принимать сложное решение, захотев поиграть в пару.

Рука коснулась плеча, и Ньют вздрогнул, испытав безумную мешанину эмоций. Словно на раскалённые докрасна камни вылили ведро ледяной воды.

— Думаю, я догадываюсь, что сейчас в твоей голове. — Голос донёсся издалека. — Но ведь это не последняя поездка. Я видел твои черновики, можно пока заняться сортировкой материалов...

Ньют дёрнул плечом, и рука исчезла. Мысли прояснились.

— Я хочу обрезать связь, — сказал Ньют твёрдо.

Альбус склонил голову и вздохнул в ухо Ньюту. Казалось, он засомневался.

— Но ведь ты сам, Ньют, сам можешь об этом пожалеть. Это навсегда, в отличие от преходящих вещей вроде командировок.

Даже не хотелось смотреть на Альбуса, он был слишком близко, и это мешало, лишние чувства вмешивались в стройный ряд умозаключений, разбавляя раздражение. Ньют не хотел испытывать эту неуместную, глупую симпатию, но всё равно испытывал, и где-то в глубине души хотелось странного: обнять и позволить себя утешить, зарыться пальцами в чужие волосы. Издав стон бессилия, Ньют скомкал письмо, которое до того так любовно разглаживал, швырнул через плечо не глядя и направился в спальню, которую до того они уже разделили на две отдельные комнаты.

Остаток вечера Ньют просидел у себя, закутавшись в одеяло, как в кокон. Альбус стучался, но Ньют ему не открыл. Он чувствовал заманчивые запахи ужина, знал, что его в гостиной ждёт накрытый поднос, и всё равно не вышел, прождав до глубокой ночи.

Лишь когда часы на башне Хогсмида пробили два раза, Ньют рискнул открыть дверь. Было тихо, как у гнома за пазухой, даже не слышалось потрескивания пламени: огонь в камине не горел, заменённый на согревающее заклинание. Тёмные массивы книжных шкафов были похожи на троллей. Ньют пошатался по кухне и заглянул в уборную, а после, подчиняясь зову желудка, всё-таки направился к гостиной, откуда по-прежнему доносился запах свежей еды.

Обоняние не обмануло: Альбус оставил тарелку с ужином для Ньюта под колпаком заклинания, и бекон по-прежнему выглядел и пах чрезвычайно аппетитно. Ньют протянул руку и взял одну полоску, огляделся, жуя. В темноте золотом сверкнул замочек шкатулки.

Ньют уже и думать про неё забыл, тем более что он не был склонен лезть в чужие вещи. Но сегодняшняя обида была до того сильной, что Ньют, лишь мгновение поколебавшись, сходил за палочкой и направил её на шкатулку.

Он пробовал шёпотом самые разные отпирающие заклинания, уже почти отчаявшись, пока на одном из них замок не щёлкнул. Едва веря в свою удачу и дивясь неосмотрительности Альбуса, Ньют приподнял крышку, которая легко поддалась, открывая взгляду содержимое шкатулки.

На бархатной подушечке лежал длинный нож.

* * *

Ньют отказался сразу признать свою неудачу, и несколько дней кряду они с Альбусом провели в Министерстве, где пытались выбить нужные документы. Порой Альбус приходил на помощь и подолгу разговаривал с незнакомыми Ньюту людьми в Отделе международного сотрудничества, но о результатах он мог и не сообщать, Ньют воочию видел, как клерки разводят руками в ответ на просьбы.

Несколько раз они даже заходили в Аврорат, но Тесея не было на месте, в его узком, заставленном картотечными шкафами кабинете. Спросить, где он, было толком не у кого, Ньют там никого не знал, и потому пришлось сдаться. Они потерпели поражение сразу на всех фронтах.

Погода, как назло, была самая что ни на есть предрождественская, несмотря на начало ноября. Туманы сдуло промозглым ветром, и на дежурство заступил комковатый мокрый снег, разом побеливший весь Хогсмид. Однако Ньют упорно отказывался выходить на улицу и отдал себя во власть чёрной меланхолии, разом перестав беседовать и с Альбусом, и даже с Пикеттом. Пикетт в ответ так разобиделся, что ушёл жить на фикус и стал там вить гнездо из бумажных ленточек и цветных ниток.

После двух дней упорного игнорирования его персоны Альбус неожиданно принёс в квартиру магловский патефон. Тот вплыл в гостиную, подчиняясь движению палочки, и Ньют даже привстал в кресле от удивления. Он не мог взять в толк, где Альбус ухитрился это раздобыть.

— Заказал по почте, — развеял тот сомнения Ньюта. — Магловской, разумеется. И несколько пластинок. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против.

Ньют равнодушно пожал плечами и углубился в черновик своей статьи о низлах, где зачёркнутых строк было уже раза в два больше, чем пристойного текста. Он слышал краем уха, как Альбус негромко колдует, потом раздалось бряканье, странный шум и хрипы, и наконец из динамика грянула на всю квартиру музыка, в которую вклинился весёлый женский голос. Ньют подпрыгнул в кресле, зажав уши, и музыку тотчас приглушили до приемлемой громкости.

— Прошу прощения, — бодро сказал Альбус, садясь на диван и скрываясь за утренним «Пророком».

Статья не шла, и Ньют стал невольно вслушиваться в слова песни. В ней говорилось о счастье и свободе, о любви и жизни — простые и безыскусные фразы, которые в сочетании с мелодией всё же достигали души. Музыка была легка и приятна, и спустя несколько минут, когда одна песня сменила другую, Ньют задёргал в такт ногой. Вскоре он услышал ритмичные постукивания — оказалось, Альбус барабанит в том же темпе по журнальному столику. Газета висела перед ним в воздухе, сама переворачивая листы.

Так прошло ещё минут пять. Затем Альбус вдруг встал, сказал: «Ладно!» — и закатал рукава рубашки, обнажая руки, покрытые густыми рыжеватыми волосками. Ньют в недоумении наблюдал, как он сменил пластинку, снова ставя поверх иглу.

Это была уже не песня, а просто мелодия, но чарльстон узнавался мгновенно. Спустя год после окончания войны он перекочевал из Америки во все магловские бары Лондона, звуча из каждой приоткрытой двери. Уже не скрываясь, Ньют оторопело следил за тем, как Альбус, не отрывая от него взгляда и ухмыляясь в бороду, достал портсигар, закурил и вышел в центр комнаты.

Спустя ещё мгновение он начал танцевать.

Поражённый, Ньют смотрел, приоткрыв рот. Альбус двигался со знанием дела, будто, едва вырвавшись из Хогвартса после проверки контрольных по защите от тёмных искусств, аппарировал в первый попавшийся магловский бар. Эта мысль была до того абсурдной, что Ньют немедленно её отмёл бы, не будь правда перед ним столь настойчива.

Альбус танцевал, зажав сигарету губами. Время от времени он, подняв голову, с наслаждением выпускал в потолок белые клубы дыма, и у Ньюта сладко ёкало сердце.

— Давай же! — сказал Альбус, вынув сигарету изо рта. Ньют, однако, совсем не разделял его энтузиазма.

— Я не умею, — произнёс он, прерывая собственное многочасовое молчание.

— И неважно!

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как присоединиться. Неловко повторяя шаги, Ньют то и дело думал, что это не его, но каждый раз натыкался на ободряющую улыбку. В конце концов, покачав головой, Ньют всё-таки ретировался, но тут же схватил чистую бумагу и карандаш.

Он успел сделать несколько эскизов, прежде чем Альбус окончательно выдохся, и довёл их до ума уже позже, когда часы пробили полдень. К этому времени в гостиной Ньют остался один и без стеснения рассматривал собственные грубоватые рисунки, водя по ним пальцем. Танцевальная взбудораженность так и не ушла, перейдя в желание другого рода.

Положив рисунки на видное место у излюбленного Альбусом дивана, Ньют в нерешительности остановился перед дверью чужой спальни. Он уже взялся за ручку, но в последний момент передумал и юркнул к себе, плотно закрыв дверь.

* * *

— Посмотрел бы я на этих крючкотворов, вручи я им всю годовую программу с резолюцией «переделать», — ворчал Альбус вполголоса, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к Ньюту. Но тут он поднял голову и приятно, открыто улыбнулся. Ньют смутился и спрятался за книгой о шишугах.

Он не любил подвергать каждый свой поступок долгому анализу и временно выбросил из головы этот постыдный момент слабости, заставившей его простить Альбуса раньше времени. О рисунках он не жалел: Ньют ценил и держал у себя только те, где изображал дорогую сердцу живую природу. Зато Альбус был растроган до крайности и благодарил так истово, что Ньют ощущал горячий румянец на собственных щеках.

— Удалось найти что-нибудь дельное? — спросил Альбус вскользь, когда Ньют, отложив шишуг, зарылся в справочник по волшебным обитателям морей и рек.

— Может быть.

Все эти книги он с некоторым трудом взял в хогвартской библиотеке, заверив, что вернёт их никак не позже, чем через десять дней. В общем-то придётся даже раньше: они с Альбусом перебирались в квартиру Ньюта через неделю, а на библиотечных книгах было мудрёное колдовство, затрудняющее их перевозку на большое расстояние от Хогвартса.

Отчасти поэтому они и закрылись сейчас в школе в рабочем кабинете Альбуса, но главная причина заключалась в том, что в Отделе магического образования спешно сменили ряд стандартов, и школьную программу пришлось переписывать, притом за несколько курсов сразу. Альбус ещё с утра, получив сову, высказал всё, что думает о Министерстве. Ньют давно не видел его по-настоящему сердитым.

— Сова не виновата, — вклинился он, протягивая ей птичьи крекеры. Та приняла их, благодарно ухнув, взмахнула крыльями и была такова. — Нельзя вымещать гнев на животных. И птицах, — подумав, добавил Ньют.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Альбус. — Но не буду же я это делать на тебе?

Он ушёл в ванную, оставив Ньюта за торопливыми попытками придумать ответ.

В Хогвартсе не сразу удалось дойти до кабинета Альбуса: его деканские обязанности явили себя в полный рост. Ньют наблюдал за попытками успокоить двух девочек-подруг, которых связь настигла очень рано, всего на третьем курсе; Альбус им что-то горячо втолковывал, задавал вопросы и один раз — судя по неуверенным улыбкам — пошутил. Гриффиндорки, взамен поведав ему шёпотом о чём-то тайном, немного пришли в себя и поспешно убежали вниз по лестнице. Похоже, они опаздывали на зельеварение.

— Когда тебе тринадцать, чужие проблемы трудно воспринимать всерьёз, — обронил Альбус и поначалу больше ничего не стал добавлять, но после двух поворотов коридора всё-таки сказал: — Преподавательницу по магловедению, миссис Коуэлл, связало с семикурсником.

— Это девочки сказали? — И тут до Ньюта дошло. — Миссис?..

— Да. Она замужем. Здесь пригнись, Ньют, я поведу тебя короткой дорогой.

Погрузившись в раздумья, Ньют так и не понял, как из северной части замка они вышли в восточную без привычного крюка через бесконечный коридор с низким арочным потолком. Начался следующий урок, и по пути им не встретилось ни души, за исключением Кровавого Барона, который даже не удостоил их взглядом из-под тяжёлых полупрозрачных век.

— Шляпа мне предлагала Слизерин, — сказал Альбус, входя в кабинет и запирая за Ньютом дверь. — Впрочем, откуда Кровавому Барону знать.

Он посмеялся, заметив выражение лица Ньюта.

— В моём случае она решала между Хаффлпаффом и Гриффиндором, — признался Ньют. Но Альбус совершенно не удивился.

Они так и сидели в этом кабинете весь день, пообедав принесёнными из дома сэндвичами. Когда глаза начали болеть от блёклых готических литер книги по драконьим повадкам, Ньют отодвинул её и задумался.

Из головы не выходил тот нож в шкатулке. Чуть позже удалось рассмотреть его при дневном свете: нож выглядел старым, его украшали скандинавские руны, но их перевод Ньюту не дался. Лезвие, блестящее и начищенное в противоположность позеленевшей рукоятке, было удручающе тупым. Если Альбус хранит нож на видном месте, значит, он важен? Наследство или памятная вещь из прошлого…

Ближе к вечеру, когда в Хогвартсе повсюду загорелись огни, Ньют с Альбусом покинули замок. Ньют нёс с собой наколдованную сумку с книгами и, подгоняя ручки, отстал; нагонять он не спешил, окликнув и сделав знак. Ему кивнули в ответ.

Альбус неторопливо пошёл по дороге к воротам, и от него к Ньюту протянулось сияющей лентой заклинание измерения длины. С интересом смотря на меняющиеся в воздухе цифры, Ньют поправлял сумку на плече.

Альбус превратился в смутно различимую фигуру, слившуюся с деревьями возле ворот, и лишь тогда в груди закололо. Ещё через пару шагов боль стала невыносимой, и Ньют, непрерывно морщась, запомнил цифру: семьдесят с половиной ярдов.

Нагнав, он быстро сбросил перчатки и протянул Альбусу руки; тот схватился за них с видимым облегчением. Они держались друг за друга, ожидая, пока не отпустит. Альбус поглаживал большими пальцами тыльные стороны ладоней, и впервые Ньют не возражал.

— Сколько? — спросил Альбус, когда они снова двинулись вперёд, теперь уже бок о бок.

Ньют не дал себе времени на сомнения.

— Шестьдесят с четвертью. Нужно чаще растягивать.

— Да, мало, — задумчиво протянул Альбус. — Странно. Обычно к этому времени ярдов на десять больше.

Оценивающий взгляд обескуражил Ньюта, и пришлось притвориться, будто его страшно заинтересовала птица на верхушке ольхи. То был обыкновенный дятел, Ньют с ходу определил это по чёрным крыльям с белыми поперечными полосками, но продолжал притворяться, что никак не может рассмотреть. Снежинки падали прямо в глаза, заставляя моргать. Сзади скрипел снег — Альбус ожидал, накрепко привязанный невидимой нитью к Ньюту, и от очередного осознания своей несвободы стало так тяжело, будто весь маячащий позади Хогвартс лёг на плечи.

Дома их встретил гость: на карнизе сидел недовольный нахохлившийся сыч. Завидев Ньюта, он сердито ухнул и требовательно протянул лапку с примотанным к ней пергаментом.

— Снова не от Тесея, — расстроенно заключил Ньют, забирая послание, но, едва разглядев надписанное сверху пергамента имя, умолк. Письмо было от Литы.

* * *

От тревоги Ньют не мог найти себе места, почти не ел и забросил все свои начинания по книге. «Он был на задании, — писала Лита, — большего сама не знаю. Мне сообщили только сегодня, что у них что-то пошло не по плану, и Тесей пропал». Более всего прочего Ньюта грызло чувство вины. Он так долго эгоистично сердился из-за брата и Литы, позволив себе забыть: Тесей всегда старался ему помогать, хоть иногда это происходило против воли Ньюта.

Тем же вечером, когда пришло послание от Литы, они с Альбусом аппарировали в квартиру Тесея. Лита встретила их с покрасневшими глазами, но держалась уверенно и сразу же проводила Ньюта к маме, сидевшей в гостиной у камина.

— Я оставила гиппогрифов на наших домовиков, и теперь думаю: плохая, плохая была идея! — говорила мама рассеянно, прижимая ладонь Ньюта к своей щеке. Ньют прерывисто вздохнул. — Хоть бы с Тесеем всё было в порядке... Здравствуйте, Альбус.

Тот стоял поодаль, скорбно взирая на чужое несчастье. Здесь он был лишний, и все это понимали.

— Как ты? — шёпотом спросила мама, справившись с собой. Подобрать ответ было сложно, и Ньют пожал плечами. — Ничего, Тесей тоже артачился, а потом всё наладилось...

Заговорив о Тесее, мама снова расстроилась и поникла, сгорбив плечи. Лита обнимала себя за локти, стоя рядом, и изредка вздрагивала, будто от холода. Говорить было не о чем, все ждали новостей от Министерства, и в гостиной повисла мёртвая тишина. 

Вечер перешёл в тревожную ночь. Ближе к рассвету Ньют проснулся от неясного шума и привстал, плохо различая сон и явь, потер глаза.

— Прошу прощения за ранний визит, — донеслось из камина сконфуженное.

Неловко кашляя, чья-то голова смотрела в упор на Ньюта. Он поспешно вскочил, чтобы разбудить остальных.

— Меня зовут Сильвиус Кросби, Отдел чрезвычайных происшествий, — начал чиновник, когда все сгрудились вокруг камина. — Я здесь, чтобы заверить: мистера Скамандера ищут и безусловно найдут. Никто уже не может представить Аврорат без него, — добавил он чопорно.

— Но что случилось? — спросила мама, заламывая руки. — Почему никаких подробностей? Никто даже не сказал...

— Был взрыв, — прозвучало скупое пояснение. — Злоумышленники скрылись, под обломками никого не нашли. Есть вероятность, что мистер Скамандер тайно последовал за преступниками.

Это брошенное, как кость, объяснение никого не удовлетворило, но всё же пришлось вернуться в Хогсмид: в ближайшее время других новостей не ожидалось. Встревоженный, сумрачный, Ньют ходил по квартире, как призрак, но всё чаще сидел в спальне, чтобы избежать настойчивого внимания Альбуса. Однако тот его поймал, едва Ньют решил ночью незаметно выскользнуть, чтобы налить себе чаю.

— Так нельзя, — раздался из темноты голос, заставивший вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Не мучай себя, Ньют.

Под потолком зажёгся тусклый световой шар. Он выскользнул из поднятой палочки Альбуса, одетого в тёмно-синий халат.

— Я хочу побыть один, — сказал Ньют, но ему преградили дорогу.

Не стоило выходить из спальни.

— Ньют… Ньют, посмотри на меня. — Альбус встревоженно нахмурился. — Тебе станет легче, но ты должен мне довериться.

Он взял за руку и подтащил к себе вплотную, Ньют даже не успел запротестовать. В немом изумлении, не имея сил сопротивляться, Ньют наблюдал, как Альбус расстёгивает на нём жилет и рубашку и кладёт на грудь свою ладонь. Тугой ком, поселившийся внутри со вчерашнего дня, начал рассасываться, тревога отступила, и получилось свободно вздохнуть. Ньют бездумно приник лбом к плечу Альбуса.

— Я знал, что полегчает. — Другая рука поглаживала Ньюта по спине, и это было невыразимо приятно.

— Откуда знал? — глухо спросил Ньют.

Догадки заскользили в голове. Как он раньше не понял, ведь все подсказки были на виду, а он смотрел сквозь них, болван троллеголовый! Было ясно с самого начала, почему Альбус не хочет разрезать их связь.

Молчание затягивалось. Наконец Альбус произнёс, усилив нажим своей ладони на спину Ньюта:

— Ты для меня не первый. Прости, что не сказал раньше.

Ньют судорожно кивнул. Не первый. Потому что однажды Альбус уже отделял себя от кого-то тем самым ножом из шкатулки, и теперь, спустя много лет, не может решиться на второй подобный поступок.

— Говорят, третьего раза не бывает, — выговорил Ньют безэмоционально.

— Послушай…

— Это очень приятно — удерживать рядом вопреки чужой воле?

Ньют вырвался, снова позволяя заполнить себе чёрной тоске. Альбус всё это время врал ему, когда просил не торопиться, и все его аргументы были ложью. Тесей всё-таки видел его насквозь, и даже если у него не имелось видимых причин для неприязни, аврорское чутьё не подвело брата.

— Нет, — признал Альбус. — Но разве ты хоть на миг не можешь представить, что однажды изменишь своё решение? Видишь, связь может помочь, когда плохо, может принести облегчение...

И тут Ньют вспомнил свой давний хогвартский разговор с Литой, когда он сам, очарованный и влюблённый, с ужасом думал о людях, отрезавших себя от пары. Своей парой Ньют, конечно же, видел только Литу, и ему даже в голову не могло прийти, что жизнь способна подкинуть совершенно другого человека. Так случается с кем-то другим. Не с ним.

— Ты будешь месяцами бродить со мной по джунглям? — с горечью спросил Ньют. — Поможешь обустраивать центр по изучению магических существ? Смиришься с тем, что вокруг меня всегда будут животные и в городе мы будем жить лишь изредка? Я не смогу остаться в Лондоне надолго. Мне тесно даже там, здесь же я как в ловушке для докси.

Ньют начал спешно застёгивать рубашку, давно молившую о чистящем заклинании.

— Мы сможем найти компромисс, — произнёс Альбус твёрдо. — Большинству пар это по силам. Дай нам хотя бы месяц, Ньют, если тебе настолько тяжело, всего месяц!.. Да, многие зачастую живут вместе по привычке, не испытывая никаких чувств друг к другу, но...

— И этого будущего ты хочешь нам, — сказал Ньют. — Ведь так всё и будет — привычка и ничего более.

Губы Альбуса печально изогнулись.

— Нет, так не будет. Потому что я уже сейчас люблю тебя.

* * *

Ньют посмотрел украдкой за окно — Альбус всё ещё курил внизу, у магазина перьев, и совсем не торопился домой. Возможно, Ньют смог бы ему посочувствовать, если бы все душевные силы не были брошены на переживания из-за Тесея, который вернулся два дня назад с раной от проклятия и теперь отлёживался в Мунго.

— Пикетт, я больше не буду так к тебе относиться, — заверял Ньют, протягивая руку. — Честное слово. А ещё представь: ты будешь в моей книге, когда я зарисую тебя для статьи!

Лечурка недоверчиво спрятался за большим листом. Ньют вздохнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и принёс с кухни блюдечко подсахаренной воды. Пикетт с интересом потянулся к нему, свесившись с ветки, и наконец переполз на подставленное предплечье.

— Вот и славно, — произнёс Ньют, слабо улыбнувшись, но тут же испугался своей улыбки.

Казалось, чувство вины должно было испариться вместе с тревогой, но нет, оно по-прежнему обреталась в сердце Ньюта, не давая успокоиться. Чтобы заглушить осознание своего эгоизма, Ньют подолгу оставался у кровати Тесея, разговаривал с ним, спящим под сонным зельем, и ему было наплевать, чем в данный момент занимается Альбус в коридоре у палаты номер пятьсот семь.

Альбус сам выбрал эту жизнь, его никто не заставлял. Единственное, что слегка тревожило Ньюта…

— Ты расстроен, — сообщил он, садясь рядом с Альбусом в больничном буфете, где они взяли по горячему чаю. — Это не предположение, а… внутреннее ощущение.

На Ньюта покосились с интересом.

— Я тоже тебя чувствую. Это вполне естественно.

Ньют провёл пальцем по ободку чашки, совсем не уверенный, что ему нравится слышать чужое настроение и знать, что в любой момент Альбус с лёгкостью может прочитать его самого. Сейчас, правда, в душе творился такой хаос, что Ньют был не в силах выделить одну главенствующую эмоцию, а значит, и у Альбуса не выйдет.

— Что чувствую я? — настойчиво вопросил Ньют, отодвинув чашку в сторону.

— Ты? Ты запутался.

Альбус, похоже, понял, что не впечатлил своим ответом, и решил пояснить:

— Наша связь совсем недавняя. Это похоже на грубую настройку… хм, патефона, если позволишь. — Альбус действительно очень привязался к магловскому изобретению, так что сравнение не удивило Ньюта. — Но с течением времени мы станем лучше слышать друг друга.

Так он сказал в больнице, и это не давало Ньюту покоя. Он не хотел показывать душу малознакомому человеку, не хотел быть раскрытой книгой. Мотивы Альбуса теперь стали вполне понятны, но по обоюдному молчаливому согласию оба не упоминали о его ночном признании.

Однако что, если их встреча была подстроена?

Хлопнула дверь в квартиру. Ньют вышел в коридор, рассматривая Альбуса, который приветственно махнул свёртком, пахнущим жареной рыбой. 

— Помнишь день, когда нас связало? — спросил Ньют, сделав свет волшебного шара поярче — чтобы было видно глаза. 

— Неожиданный вопрос.

Альбус нахмурился в недоумении, снимая шляпу; пальто само скользнуло на вешалку и встряхнуло мокрыми рукавами. Ньют смешался, вдруг напомнив самому себе допрашивающего офицера. Возможно, Альбус и правда непричастен, но всё же...

— Ты специально ждал меня во «Флориш и Блоттс»? — стал допытываться Ньют, паранойя которого достигла наивысшей точки. — Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне кажется…

Он зарылся пальцами в волосы.

Альбус исследовал гены и природу связи, а значит, вполне мог знать, кто именно является для него подходящей парой. Всё могло быть продумано заранее. Их встреча, и эти недели — всё это лишь для того, чтобы сбежать от одиночества.

Свёрток с рыбой неторопливо вплыл в кухню, и палочка перекочевала в шлёвку под пиджаком. Мрачное, усталое лицо Альбуса не говорило ни о чём хорошем, и можно было даже не утруждаться с чтением эмоций.

— Я действительно ждал тебя, но лишь для того, чтобы… Ньют!

Его голос был слышен как сквозь плотную толщу воды.

— Ждал меня?.. — эхом отозвался Ньют, примерзая к месту.

— Да, да. Но знаешь для чего? Чтобы лично попросить тебя заменить на пару недель преподавателя по уходу за магическими существами! — Альбус потёр лицо. — Профессора Мерритт укусил фестрал, — измученно закончил он.

Тело медленно отмирало, и Ньют привалился к косяку у двери в гостиную.

— Ты всё ещё мне не доверяешь, — страдальчески заключил Альбус. — Чем я это заслужил? Только лишь тем, что не хочу разделять нас?

— Я не знаю.

У Ньюта сами собой вырвались эти слова, но они звучали всё же лучше, чем «да».

Печальный, Альбус был красив. Настолько красив, что Ньют, едва войдя после ужина в гостиную, принялся рисовать его, сидящего на диване. Ньют знал, что его занятие не осталось незамеченным, но Альбус не позировал специально, лишь напряжённо о чём-то раздумывал, хмуря брови и словно не замечая скрипа карандаша.

Наверное, Ньют бы предпочёл, чтобы Альбус танцевал или улыбался. Или чтобы сел рядом, развернув «Ежедневный Пророк» и притёршись вплотную бедром. А может, лучше, чтобы его здесь не было вовсе.

Наверное, Альбус был прав со своей краткой характеристикой в Мунго. Ньют безнадёжно запутался в себе.

* * *

Ранним утром, проснувшись от поддразниваний Пикетта, дёргавшего за волосы, Ньют закутался в одеяло и подошёл к окну. Рассветом ещё даже не пахло. Продолговатые волшебные фонари освещали подтаявшую грязь, а чёрные изломанные линии ветвей тянулись к низкому и такому же чёрному небу, теряясь на его фоне. Хогвартс отсюда не было видно: замок спал, прикрытый, как одеялом, утренним туманом.

Из соседней комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Ньют вздохнул и пошёл варить кофе — пока только себе. Пикетт тоже пропутешествовал на кухню, крепко держась за взлохмаченные волосы, но Ньют был так занят размышлениями, что даже не сразу заметил его. После Пикетт перекочевал на своё привычное место на плече.

В гостиной, потягивая кофе из большой кружки, Ньют при свете магического шара завершил вчерашний портрет и тайком сравнил с первыми, которые делал уже больше недели назад — они нашлись на столе, любовно переложенные чистыми листами. Настроение старых рисунков и нового отличалось разительно. Законченный портрет Ньют собирался оставить на столе в качестве подарка и одновременно извинения, но когда он выравнивал листы, из-под них выскользнула колдография.

Ньют вытянул её за уголок и поднёс к световому шару. На ней двое юношей, в одном из которых Ньют с некоторым трудом узнал Альбуса, улыбались и приобнимали друг друга за плечи. Характер их отношений был очевиден — это читалось и в улыбках, и во взглядах друг на друга, и в чём-то более эфемерном, что невозможно было выразить словами. Ньют перевернул колдографию: на обороте виднелись инициалы «А. Д.», «Г. Г.», а ниже чужим почерком было надписано:

_«На долгую память Альбусу от Геллерта»._

Юноши на колдографии были совершенно очевидно счастливы, и Ньют не мог взять в толк, что изменилось в их отношениях, однако спрашивать Альбуса он об этом не станет. Колдография перекочевала на своё законное место — в самый низ стопки того, что было дорого Альбусу, где Ньют разглядел, помимо прочего, перевязанные бечёвкой письма. Было болезненно осознавать такое доверие к себе.

Посмотрев на часы, он сварил новую порцию кофе и поджарил яйца с колбасками и помидорами, оставив их под колпаком заклинания, как до этого Альбус оставлял ему. Перед глазами по-прежнему стояли двое юношей, которым, похоже, хватало друг друга в этот конкретный, запечатлённый камерой момент. Ньют с тоской посмотрел за окно и оглядел квартиру, пленником которой он поневоле стал.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Альбус, появившийся в дверях. Ньют нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться; кажется, он стал делать это всё реже — улыбаться. 

Альбус, похоже, прочитал его настроение, и Ньют снова остался в одиночестве.

Бесцельно обойдя комнату, Ньют остановился перед шкатулкой. Искушение было непреодолимым. Проверив коридор и прислушавшись к звукам из кухни, Ньют произнёс уже известное ему отпирающее заклинание и поднял нож с красной бархатной подушечки, обвёл пальцем руны. Нож даже на ощупь был очень старым, его рукоятка плотно легла в руку, шершавая и покрытая неряшливой зеленью. Лезвие, впрочем, выглядело новёхоньким и блестело даже в полумраке комнаты.

Голова стала до странного пустой. Сейчас, с ножом в руках, Ньют почти видел связь наяву: то была не тонкая нить, как казалось поначалу, а целая паутина, протянувшаяся из центра груди к Альбусу. Сходство с паутиной было ужасающим, не хватало только жирного паука, который сидел бы на ней, контролируя натяжение нитей и наказывая обеих жертв за попытки освободиться.

А ведь так легко решить эту проблему раз и навсегда…

Ньют занёс нож над верхними полупрозрачными паутинками. Рука его дрожала. Лезвие скользнуло ниже, и две паутинки лопнули с тихим мелодичным звуком.

Воображаемый паук вонзился жвалами в грудную клетку, и Ньют вскрикнул от внезапной боли, согнулся пополам, дрожа. Что же он делает! Он выронил нож, и тот упал на пол с тихим звяканьем, неожиданно похожим на тонкий смех.

Альбус ворвался в комнату и подхватил Ньюта, ногой отшвырнув нож подальше. Теперь Ньют больше не видел связь, но она болела, как в самый первый день, словно он пронзил ножом собственную грудь.

— Зачем?! — воскликнул Альбус. — Зачем ты это сделал, за что?..

Ньют никогда не видел его таким испуганным. Альбус быстро облизал губы и, взяв Ньюта за грудки, встряхнул.

— Говори! — приказал он не признающим возражений тоном. На Альбуса было страшно смотреть. — Что, что я тебе сделал? Я ведь просил подождать хотя бы месяц!..

— Там паутина, — начал Ньют, — я только две нити… Я не всю…

Альбус вдруг замахнулся, и щёку ожгло болью. Ньют поражённо выдохнул, схватившись за неё и отпрянув, но Альбус больше не стал удерживать. Он вздохнул, рухнув в кресло. Руки его безвольно свесились с подлокотников, он тяжело дышал.

— Если бы я ещё раз этого лишился, — сказал Альбус глухо, — я не простил бы себе. И тебе тоже.

Ньют быстро поднялся на ноги, отступил в замешательстве. Перед ним был не Альбус. Под его маской кто-то другой.

— Это... эгоистично с твоей стороны. — Ньют не собирался отступать.

Альбус поднял взгляд. Его глаза влажно блестели.

— С твоей стороны тоже.

Ньют нервно, через боль, рассмеялся. Они оказались в патовой ситуации, из которой не было выхода, потому что хотели они строго противоположного. Ньют смеялся, понимая, что смех его становится истерическим. Альбус вдруг протянул руку с мольбой в глазах, и Ньют, оборвавшись, схватился за неё и сел рядом на пол, сжимая ладонь крепко, как сжимал бы палочку в джунглях. Никто не виноват здесь, и одновременно — виноваты оба.

Ньют приложил ладонь Альбуса к саднившей щеке, услышав тут же короткий виноватый выдох.

— Прости меня, — сказал Альбус, склоняясь и целуя щёку, скулу, уголок губ. Каждое прикосновение откликалось глубоко внутри, лечило боль. — И даже не думай извиняться.

Они замерли на коленях друг напротив друга, расстёгивая жилет и рубашку. Ньют первым протянул ладонь, касаясь чужой груди и тут же позволяя коснуться себя. Боль мгновенно утихла, уступив место взволнованности, однако ладонь Альбуса не осталась на месте — он погладил живот и ключицы, тронул соски, внимательно следя за реакцией. Ньют дышал всё чаще и, наконец решившись, склонился к лицу, Альбус даже не успел издать удивлённый возглас.

От поцелуя внутри рассыпалось такое искрящееся удовольствие, такое наслаждение, что Ньют ахнул Альбусу в рот, на мгновение ослепнув. Ошеломлённый, он отстранился, тяжело дыша.

— Это связь?.. — спросил он, и выражение лица явно насмешило Альбуса. Тот с нежностью тронул шею Ньюта, проскользил пальцем по кадыку.

— Что именно? — был загадочный ответ.

Стоило над ним пораздумать, но Ньют хотел целоваться, чтобы снова испытать этот восторг, хотел прижаться всем телом и узнать, каково это. Сейчас он лучше, чем раньше, слышал эмоции Альбуса и знал, что тот испытывает схожее упоение. Ньют прикусил его кожу у шеи и услышал стон.

— Дай я нас раздену, — попросил Альбус и выудил палочку из кармана брюк.

Один взмах — и Ньют надавил на грудь Альбуса, опрокидывая на пол, чтобы рассмотреть. Тот совершенно не возражал. Его привставший член манил, и Ньют начал уже прикидывать, как оближет его, как возьмёт в рот, а дальше... А дальше по ситуации.

Однако Альбус придержал его за подбородок, оперевшись на локти.

— Из-за связи чувства обострены, — сказал он торопливо. — Нас надолго не хватит, уверяю, так что перейдём сразу к делу.

И он развёл ноги.

— Ты хочешь...

— Только этого я и хочу.

— И ты правда простил меня? — тихо осведомился Ньют, поглаживая чужой бархатистый член, который приподнимался с каждым движением его пальцев.

Альбус дотянулся до палочки и ловко создал рядом постель, а потом лёг навзничь, закрывая глаза. Он поджимал живот в предвкушении, и у самого Ньюта уже болезненно стояло только лишь от близости Альбуса к нему.

— Я не имею права на тебя сердиться, — сказал тот. — Войди в меня, прошу, — проговорил он с таким пылом, что Ньют больше не мог сдерживаться.

Он с трудом вспомнил нужные заклинания, одолжив чужую палочку. Торопясь, дрожа от нетерпения, Ньют придержал ногу Альбуса под коленом, чтобы раскрыть пальцами. Как странно, что они оба вдруг решили рискнуть и отпустить все обиды, всё то, что стояло между ними в эти мучительные недели, когда они с редкими проблесками лишь изводили себя и друг друга. Ньют не мог поверить в то, что собирался делать, но тут Альбус издал такой сладостный стон, что Ньют буквально упал сверху, прижавшись головкой к входу и скользя возле него — попасть никак не выходило из-за крайней взбудораженности.

— Просто закрой глаза, — шепнули в ухо. — Я направлю.

Пальцы обхватили ствол, обвели головку — для этого Альбусу пришлось привстать — и наконец ввели туда, где было так хорошо и горячо, что Ньют непристойно громко застонал. Альбус обхватил коленями, роняя на себя, и Ньют поражённо уставился в его ярко-голубые глаза, которые ему так нравилось рисовать. Совсем одуревший от наслаждения, он даже не сразу понял, что Альбус снова заговорил:

— А теперь в любом темпе, — и дотянулся до губ.

Ньют вогнал член целиком, по телу прокатилась волна блаженства, которого он никогда в жизни не испытывал до этой минуты. Он сразу начал вбиваться мелкими быстрыми движениями, зная, что надолго его точно не хватит. Удовольствие было ярким и безумным, не сравнимым ни с чем иным. Даже просто чувствовать Альбуса под собой, видеть его, ощущать каждую его эмоцию было так невероятно, что в эти минуты Ньют впервые был благодарен связи, которая их свела друг с другом.

Альбус вскрикнул первый — его приятный низкий голос заставил вздрогнуть. Внизу живота мгновенно стало влажно и вязко, но Ньют ещё не успел кончить, оставалось совсем немного!.. Он жалобно застонал, вытаскивая, и тут его крепко обхватили и прижали к себе, рука Альбуса скользнула между их телами...

Наверное, это был секундный обморок. 

Когда Ньют открыл глаза, его потряхивало, тело словно превратилось в желе. Он полулежал на постели, ухо опаляли нежные слова, которые шептал Альбус, но Ньют едва их слышал, потрясённый до крайности. 

— Я не думал, что это настолько… — начал он сипло, понимая, что сорвал криком голос. — Настолько…

В ответ его лишь обняли. Они с Альбусом переплели пальцы, обменявшись короткими благодарными поцелуями, от которых почему-то очень тянуло заплакать. Ньют смаргивал слёзы восторга и свободной рукой гладил везде, где дотягивался: мерно поднимающуюся от дыхания грудь, руки и ягодицы, снова ласкал опавший член, чтобы быть ещё ближе, прочувствовать всю полноту безмерного, хоть и короткого счастья.

— Ты хотел бы этого лишиться? — спросил Альбус, отдышавшись, на что Ньют, ошарашенный и вспотевший, бездумно ответил:

— Нет. Никогда в жизни.

* * *

Переехав в квартиру Ньюта, они уже делили одну кровать. Первый секс оказался ключом к некоторым привычкам Альбуса, о которых Ньют до того не имел ни малейшего представления. К примеру, выяснилось, что Альбус порой любит, плотно задёрнув шторы, ходить по квартире голым, и рисунки Ньюта пополнились изрядным количеством обнажённой натуры. Рисовать Альбуса было приятно. Когда он невозмутимо читал газету, закинув ногу на ногу, Ньют с удовольствием, раньше ему незнакомым, прорисовывал мышцы рук и бёдра, корпел над сложным разворотом ступней. Отличные наброски получались и после секса, когда Альбус с разрешения Ньюта курил, и его член, прямой и длинный, привычно лежал налево, полускрытый одеялом. Порой Ньют даже откладывал рисунок, чтобы по новой приласкать головку, облизать её, и всё начиналось заново.

Отпуск подходил к концу. Ньют согласился временно поработать в Запретном лесу со смотрителем земель, чтобы не слишком удаляться от Альбуса — это был приемлемый вариант, на который пришлось согласиться.

— Ты сможешь там почерпнуть много информации для книги, — уверял Альбус, но Ньют и так это понимал. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что основных существ леса Ньют уже описал ранее, а значит, в скором времени его снова ждало вынужденное безделье.

Кажется, с этим можно было смириться. Тугой ошейник постепенно перестал давить, но Ньют всё равно его чувствовал, как зверь чувствует нутром приближение охотника. Альбус предлагал завести животное — низла или шишугу, но Ньют не хотел. Он не мог этого объяснить, однако ему становилось не по себе от мысли, что ещё одно живое существо будет жить в тесной клетке квартиры, разделив судьбу Ньюта. В шишуге — Ньют не сомневался — он будет видеть себя. Он просто ещё один прирученный зверь, и всё, что у него есть, — это привычка. 

Иногда, тоскливо глядя в окно, Ньют мельком замечал Альбуса, который незаметно входил в спальню и смотрел на него, сдвинув брови.

«Всё хорошо», — говорил Ньют, не зная, считать ли собственные слова правдой.

Размышляя об этом, Ньют перевернулся на бок, положив голову на вольно вытянутую руку Альбуса, прижавшись к нему вплотную. Было так уютно чувствовать его рядом, но Ньют помнил, почему испытывает эти эмоции.

Они были ненастоящими, обычной имитацией, которую создала связь.

Ньют осторожно приподнялся, отодвигаясь подальше. Альбус вздохнул и убрал вытянутую руку, отвернулся; теперь между ними была вся кровать. Ньют закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе и своему сердцу.

Но ничего не изменилось.

Поражённый, Ньют резко сбросил с себя одеяло, сдвинувшись совсем на край. Не может быть. Он подслеповато вглядывался сквозь темноту, туда, где, не скрытая одеялом, виднелась широкая спина. Ньют смотрел на неё, вспоминая, как Альбус готовил ему завтрак, как притягательно курил в закутке между их домом и соседним, как учил танцевать чарльстон и уважал отчуждённость Ньюта. Вспомнил он и нечаянное признание в любви, и пощёчину, которую, вероятно, Ньют заслужил, и их последующий секс, ставший первым в череде многих.

Ньют прозевал момент, когда всё это стало иметь значение. Их с Альбусом совместное существование не сделалось легче, но постепенно приобрело смысл.

Кровать скрипнула; Альбус развернулся лицом и приоткрыл глаза. Ньют облизал губы — тянуло поцеловать и одновременно поделиться своим открытием, произнести вслух сложное слово, которое он только что выудил из глубины своей души. Альбус, будто ощутив все эти сомнения, подался навстречу, снова вытягивая руку на подушке — к нему, однако Ньют проигнорировал жест, сам не зная, что побудило его это сделать. Альбус отчего-то долго смотрел прямо в глаза, и Ньют чувствовал: в том разверзалась бездонная, тёмная печаль.

— Я не могу, — прошептал Ньют.

В окно продолжал колотить дождь. С крыши хлестали потоки воды, собираясь в водостоках. Вмешиваясь в сон, дождь разливался морем возле африканских берегов, и волны облизывали оранжевые бугристые скалы. Воздух пах солью и водой, и Ньют вдыхал его полной грудью, зная, что человеку, который стоит сейчас рядом, тоже нравится этот терпкий морской запах. Но когда Ньют повернул голову, рядом никого не было.

Проснулся он от шороха и неясного шума.

Ньют заморгал в недоумении, всё ещё видя перед собой скалы и песок, тающие, как мираж. Без видимых причин душила неясная тревога. Постель оказалась пуста.

Похоже, Альбус просто ненадолго вышел.

Ньют снова пытался нащупать это пограничное состояние между сном и явью, чтобы вернуться к морю, и тут дверь опять скрипнула, а рядом прогнулась постель. Полусонный, Ньют потянулся обнять, положить ладонь на тёплую спину и ощутить совсем близко дыхание человека, в которого был влюблён. Однако пальцы, которые он нащупал рядом, сжимали какую-то неприятную, чуждую вещь. Ньют похолодел, резко открывая глаза. Раздался прерывистый вздох Альбуса.

— Прости, что заставлял мучиться, — сказал он едва слышно, и Ньют не успел опомниться, как мелькнуло серебристым сполохом лезвие ножа.


End file.
